


All in One

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Actually not extremely explicit sorry, Anders is Alive and Well, Attempt at Humor, Bondage, F/M, Fun and Games, Happy Anders, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Some Plot, Sub!Anders, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 13:36:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4481228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on "the electricity thing" banter from Dragon Age II. </p><p>Isabela tells Hawke about the time Anders found himself at The Pearl while running away from Templars, and how Isabela offered him a hiding place and something more. Like a threesome. With Zevran. I wouldn't say it's Zevran/Isabela since it's those two doing things to Anders, not to each other, but stuff happens. Magical stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All in One

**Author's Note:**

> This is told from Isabela's point of view. Hawke is drunk when Isabela tells him this story, which is why he doesn't stop her from talking, lol.

He was tall, and skinny, and young. His hair was a blond mess, and the tie that one could only guess had been holding it into a ponytail was about to fall off his locks. His eyes were a shade of honey, and kept darting back to the entrance, over and over and over again. I took notice of him as soon as he came through the main door. I’d seen that look many times before. He was running away from something.

I liked him, and not only because he happened to be beautiful, let me tell you: I’ve had my share of ugly twats, because beauty and charisma don’t always go hand in hand. I liked him because there was an air of innocence about him, as if he didn’t really know the kind of place he was walking into, but at the same time he carried himself with a sense of pride that made him all the more alluring. I saw the curiosity perking in other people’s eyes, so I went to his side before anyone else could make a move.

“You in some kind of trouble, honey?”, I asked.

“Me? Why? Never”, he responded. He was as much as a terrible liar as he is now, that’s for sure. 

“Oh, my bad. Because if you’re playing hide and seek, I happen to know the best bolt hole around.”

“Please”, he whispered. A faint shadow of desperation tainted his voice, and something must have gotten into me, because I actually felt for the poor thing.

The Pearl resembles a labyrinth of sorts, all these doors popping out from the endless corridors. One of those doors led to the room of The Lay Warden. Yes, that’s what she called herself. No one could come close to even dream of comparing themselves to her. She’d carefully choose those she allowed in, and I was one of the lucky ones she’d never turn down. She was imposing, graced with the height of a giant and the build of a warrior, and her impossibly long hair, and her breasts framed by the griffon tattoo on her chest. Only one I’d let on top of me anytime, without ever batting an eye. 

“I’m bringing some company”, I said, as I pushed Honey-Eyes inside of the room and locked the door behind us. “He needs a place to hide from whoever is chasing him. Doesn’t look like a spy or a murderer to me, at least not a very dangerous one. I reckon you won’t mind?”

Now, The Lay Warden wouldn’t arrive until later, and the room was being occupied by a friend of mine who was to spend the night there with us. His name was Zevran, and he was an Antivan elf of many talents and dubious reputation, dark skin and light hair, sneaky and seductive as a cat. 

“Of course I don´t mind,“ he said, after giving our guest a quick evaluating look. “Ah, he’s cute! Not as much as I’m handsome, but quite close. Will he join us tonight? The Lay Warden happens to be delayed.”

“Maybe he’ll join us, if he’s willing?” I said, winking at your boy. He smiled, and his cheeks were flooded with red. “Relax, sweet thing. I’m Isabela.“

“And I’m Zevran. It’s my pleasure to meet you,“ said my friend. “As it will be yours, I’m sure.” 

“I’m Anders—”, Honey-Eyes started to say, only to stop right after, when I ran my hand through his hair, removing the tie to let it fall loose. He clearly lost track of whatever was in his mind then, so it was me who spoke next.

“Are you from the Anderfels? You sound Fereldan, but that would explain your looks. You know how many people do weird stuff to their hair in an attempt to get this shade of blond? But it never looks right unless it’s natural; you can just tell when it´s fake.”

“Hey, why are you looking at me like that?” Zevran intervened. “Are you suggesting this stunning mane of mine is something other than natural? These exquisite golden reflections are sun-given, a gift from the Maker.“

“The sun and the Maker, alright,” I chuckled. “Speaking of which, our friend here doesn’t seem to be the type to get a lot of sun himself.” 

“Well, for some reason Templars were never very keen on the idea of letting me out of the Circle Tower enough to get a tan”, Anders explained. “Weird, right?”

And that’s when I found out your boy was a mage. You could say I should have figured it out earlier, and his odd combination of pieces of clothing was definitely a clue, but you never know with the people at The Pearl. It’s a place where people come to act out their fantasies; I’ve seen the strangest outfits around, and I’m not one to judge. 

“Templars? That’s who you’re running from? You should really work on your stealth techniques, my dear,” I said. “And on your wardrobe, too.”  
Zevran crossed his arms, and inspected our runaway with prying eyes.

“A mage, I see... I haven’t met that many mages in my life. You’re not going to turn us into toads, aren´t you?”

Anders gave the question a thought. “Not toads. Toads are slimy. Kittens, maybe”, he said.

I laughed and made a purring sound, but Zevran appeared to be a little bit too concerned by the comment, so much that he didn’t even manage to crack a smile. I found it extremely amusing.

“Oh, Zevran! I didn’t know you were afraid of mages.”

“You’re mistaken, my lady. It’s not that I’m afraid, I´m just curious. Perhaps this young man here can answer some of my questions, yes?”

“Sure I can, why not? I can also show you some things too, if you’re interested and want to see them with your own eyes”.

“Tempting proposal from a lovely boy such as yourself. You do mean what I think you mean, right? Because I am certainly interested and will be most disappointed if you don’t.”

I looked at Anders, and I wasn’t sure he had meant it like that, but he was definitely considering it now. Or maybe he had meant it, but Zevran’s all too direct response had taken him by surprise. I tentatively slid my hand down Anders’ waist and pulled him closer. There had been no hint of resistance to my touch since the beginning. More like the other way around.

“What do you think? Care to spend the night with us, away from the Circle and the chains of the Templars?” I asked, pressing his hip against mine.

“She does like to make use of other types of chains, though”, Zevran pointed out.

“I also like being on top,” I added. “And whipped cream. But who doesn´t like whipped cream, anyway?”

“Can mages create whipped cream out of nothing, I wonder?”

“What?” Anders gasped. “Yes.”

“They can?”

“No. I mean, I don’t know, I never tried. I meant yes to the other thing.”

“Night with us, away from the Circle, no Templars, my being on top, chains of the better kind? We don’t have whipped cream at hand, but we can make it up for it.”

And so the deal was sealed. We even agreed on a “stop” sign, which, by the way, none of us would be making use of that night. Anders was wearing so many layers of clothing it was ridiculous. Once we led him to the bed, Zevran and I took turns to untie the laces and undo the loops that held his outfit together. It was like unwrapping a present, little by little. The oversized cape first, then some kind of coat, a neckerchief, and a multilayered robe. Under all that drapery his skin was soft, sprinkled with golden hair here and there. 

You could tell Anders was excited and eager to move forward, but Zevran stopped him by positioning himself behind him, trapping him between his arms, one hand on his chest, the other one between his legs, where Anders had already gone hard, lips against Anders’ ears as he whispered softly, sometimes slipping back into Antivan.

“Espera, mi amor. We wouldn’t want the show to be over before it even starts.”

Zevran was stronger, so he was able to hold Anders back easily; his dark, swift fingers pressing against the other’s white skin. Not that Anders was making that much of an effort to pull away; but didn’t seem to be able to focus. His attention was divided between what he had in front and what was behind. I took a step back to enjoy the view. I found Anders’ enthusiasm and struggle to control himself quite endearing. And Maker, he truly was gorgeous. His body was lean, and his legs long, just the way I like it. I know, I also like other body types, yes. Don’t look at me like that. Are we going to get all nitpicky about this now? Anyway, I do like lanky a lot, and he sure was lanky. 

His clothes were gone, but some of them were still entangled around him on the bed. As Zevran instructed him to stay still, I discarded my own garments, leaving only my jewelry on. I also freed my hair. That night I was wearing a bandana that was very much like this one —it is possible it was even this same one— and I had a better idea about how to put it into use.

Anders didn’t have any qualms about being tied up. I didn’t even need to say anything. He crossed his hands behind his back, smiled at me as Zevran secured his wrists together, and after trying out the bonds he asked for them to be tighter. Sure, being a mage he could have freed himself from the restrains with little effort, but did he want to? Evidently not. He’s a kinky bastard, Maker bless him. Not that I need to tell you, as you probably know better than me at this point, right? Of course.

“Can mages cast spells if they can’t use their hands?” Zevran asked.

“Still worried about being turned into a toad? I can use magic, as long as no measures to suppress it are in place.”

“I thought we had agreed on kittens, not toads” I giggled, my fingers venturing into his thighs and closing around his cock. I was close enough for him to feel my breasts against his chest. He instinctively tried to make a move towards me, huffed in frustration when he remembered his hands were tied, then leaned back against Zevran, who was working his own kind of magic on Anders’ behind. 

“Fuck, please” Anders said. His body was trembling, boiling with desire.

“Whoever taught you to speak like that?” said Zevran, covering Anders’ lips with his only free hand. “Be patient, amor. Yes?”

Anders moaned, breathing heavily as he strived to find a better position between the two of us. When he finally nodded, Zevran eased the grip and slid his fingers into Anders’ mouth, then rewarded him with a kiss. I joined them, my lips all over, around and inside of them.

That’s when I felt the first shock. It was a tingling sensation, pleasant and unsettling at the same time, familiar but foreign. Zevran noticed it too, but we both thought it was our imagination. We didn’t know where was it coming from, either. It happens sometimes: you touch something and feel a discharge of energy. This was not exactly the same, but it was the closest thing that came to my mind.

When we pulled apart from the kiss, Anders seemed disappointed. 

“What are you doing?” he questioned, in a demanding tone that made me raise an eyebrow.

“For someone who likes being tied up you’re kind of bad at following others’ lead and keeping your mouth shut.”

He chortled and gave me a defiant look. “Make me.”

So I did. I fashioned the neckerchief he had been wearing before into a gag, and pulled it between his teeth. It wasn’t enough to muffle him completely, and I didn’t want that to happen either because it would have been no fun, but it would serve as a reminder to him. Plus, he did look lovely like that. I licked his lips and he whimpered, the sound softened by the fabric. I smiled and looked at Zevran, who pressed Anders against him as he finally went inside. I put my hands on Zevran’s shoulders to support myself and let Anders' cock slip into me.

Something magical happened then. The deliciously stinging sensation from before came back, but this time it was not short lived; it became alive inside of me, a steady electric current, warm and sharp, coming and going, expanding its reach into parts of my body that I wasn’t even aware existed. My eyes met Zevran’s and I understood he felt the same without exchanging a word. Anders’ eyes, on the other hand, were closed; he seemed to be in some kind of trance.

I decided to try the same then: I closed my eyes, and paid more attention to what my body was experiencing. And Maker, never, ever had I felt anything like it before. It took me some time to understand. It was not just about what I was feeling. The current connected the three of us together: somehow I could feel what Zevran and Anders were feeling too. 

I was not just myself, I was Zevran too: I could feel what it was like to be inside of Anders, and his back against my chest, his buttocks against my hips, my hands on his belly, his hair brushing against my face. I was also Anders: soft breasts strained against my torso, hard nipples, moist between her legs, and the smell of Antivan fire coming from behind, the firm clasp of Zevran’s hands, the rocking movement he makes when drags me closer, my arms pulled back, cloth biting into my skin, binding my wrists together, the wet taste of the fabric silencing my moans as I join with her and he joins with me, magic flowing, everything coming together, I don’t want to escape this. 

The climax came in a blast of energy that felt like it brought into me a piece of every individual in Thedas making love at that same instant. I was convinced right there that if Maker existed, magic truly was a gift from Him, and Andraste had to be a mage. Don’t tell Anders I told you this, though. He’ll get overexcited about that, okay? 

And then everything went away all of a sudden, and I was left alone. My body was covered in sweat, my thighs in cum, and my hands were quivering. Zevran was untying Anders, his own fingers still shaking, struggling to undo with the knots.

“Did you feel that?” I asked.

“Yes.” he said. And for someone who loves to talk his ass out as much as him, the lack of words was telling.

I nodded, then looked at Anders. His eyes were still closed, and his body was limp. “Is he dead or something?” 

He was not, as you can imagine. I brushed my hand against his lips and felt his breath. He came around shortly after, mumbling something about toads and kittens. Regarding the electricity thing, he wasn’t even sure how did it end up blowing up the way it did. He hadn’t had the chance to take it that far at the Circle Tower, where his movements were always being watched. 

All in all, that’s how it went. The Lay Warden came later that night, but that’s another story, and a boring one, because we were too tired to do anything else other than sleeping. Anyway, I was thinking Anders should have perfected his technique at this point. Right, Hawke? Is this similar to how it works for you guys and Justice? Pretty sure Anders must have some new spells under his feathery sleeve too, isn’t it? I’d like to hear about that sometime. And if you ever want me to join you, I’m game.


End file.
